The Making of Air Temple Island
by 004946Red
Summary: Why Aang made Air Temple Island


The meeting adjourned, another aspect of Republic City done and dusted.

After shaking hands and chatting with some of the officials Aang and Katara finally felt free, at least for a day. "I need to go to the markets and pick up some food for tonight." Katara said as they descended the steps.

"May I join you on this little adventure?" Aang asked with a bit of cheek. Katara grinned, "Well, it will be highly dangerous." Aang huffed, "I laugh in the face of danger." Katara continued, "There may be tough decisions ahead, we may need to sacrifice." Aang puffed up his chest, "My middle name is decision." Katara laughed, "Well, then I'd be a fool not to have you along."

They continued through the city, being slightly swamped by fans and such, but other than that their presence in the city was normal. They reached the busy market, people everywhere buying goods. "Fresh Fish!" a fish munger called, "Fine Meats!" a butcher declared.

Katara looked at Aang, "I'm getting fruit do you want to pick out vegetables for tonights dinner?" Aang looked at Katara and pointed to the vegetable stalls, "Over there right?" Katara chuckled, "For someone who practically built this place I'm surprised he get's lost."

Aang grinned and the split, Katara heading off to the fruits and Aang to the vegetables. Aang proceeded to pick up vegetables he recognized, he usually helped with dinner so he wasn't at a complete loss.

Aang continued to the next stall which sold rices and sauces. Behind him a crowd had formulated. Aang became distracted by a sudden shouting.

Aang turned and froze. A crowd of girls, a group Aang recognized all too well had crowded around Katara and were verbally attacking her. Aang turned to the man beside him, "Can you please hold this for a moment." He hurried off through the crowd.

Passers by had stopped to watch as the small group. Aang pushed through, "Excuse me." His voice was rougher than usual. When people saw him they instantly began moving out of the way.

He was now within hearing distance. Katara stood with her back against the stall looking at the girl's with an expressionless face. Only Aang could see the increasing damage in those ocean blue eyes.

"Why so quiet _master_ Katara? Are you even a master?"

"Do you actually love him or are you just in it for the fame?"

Katara replied to this one, "Of course I'm in love with him." Her voice was even, her

expression set like stone.

"I don't really know what he sees in you anyway, your not even that pretty."

Aang's anger boiled in the bottom of his stomach, how dare these girl's do this?

"If your soo in love why aren't you married yet? Your both past marrying age, especially you." One of the girl's said. Aang slowly walked around the group, people were now flicking their gazes between the girl's and him.

Aang's stomach dropped and his eyes immediately went to Katara and he said loudly, "Because we've being extremely busy bringing peace to the world and building Republic City."

The girl's all looked at him in shock and horror as he came to stand defensively beside Katara. He glared down at the girl's, "This is despicable behavior coming from four highborn girl's."

Their faces turned bright red. "Avatar Aang we-" Aang held up a hand, "I don't want to hear your lies, I heard enough to understand your motifs for attacking the woman I am in love with." The girl's were looking everywhere except Aang's eyes. "What's going on here."

A familiar voice said. Toph and her metalbenders moved through the crowd. Toph caught the vibrations through the ground. "Take these three too the station and contact their parents, hold them for disrupting the peace."

The three girl's cried out, "No please!" One of them begged. "We didn't mean any harm!" Toph laughed humorlessly, "That's not how I see it. Verbally attacking a founder of the city your living in is serious offense." Toph said as metalbenders cuffed the girls.

"Thanks Toph." Toph nodded to Aang and followed her metalbenders back through the crowd.

the crowd dispersed. The man Aang had left his shopping with came over and politely gave them to Aang. "Thank you, I'm sorry for-" The man smiled kindly, "It wasn't a problem." He turned to Katara, "I know this may not help, but if it's anything you are truly a beautiful beyond capable woman." Katara smiled politely, just a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you for your kindness." Her voice sounded weaker.

The man bowed and disappeared into the crowd. Aang turned to the fruit salesman and paid for the bag of fruit he was holding. "Thank you." Aang said. The man nodded not taking his eyes of Katara. "I'm sorry Avatar they came out of no-where!" Aang waved his hand, "It's not your fault." The man nodded and proceeded to assist another customer.

"Aang." He looked down at Katara. She didn't meet his eyes, "Yes?" He whispered. Katara whispered, "Can we leave please?" Aang nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could see she was holding back tears.

They retreated from the market back up towards their house in the higher area. They entered and Katara immediately went to their bedroom. Aang sighed as he watched the door shut. He put away the food and went to the door.

"Katara?" He knocked softly. Silence met him. Aang opened the door and stepped inside. He found Katara sitting at her vanity starring into the mirror. She didn't look away from her reflection even as he came to stand behind her.

Aang didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for what they said." He whispered. Katara looked up at him through the mirror, a tears ran down her cheeks.

His heart felt like it was breaking. They'd targeted her because she was with him.

Katara let her head fall into her hands leaning on the vanity. Aang placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed in beside her. She sobbed quietly for a moment.

Aang couldn't suppress the anger, those girl's had done the job, they'd planted the seeds of doubt in Katara's mind and now those doubts were growing. "Katara," she ceased her crying for a second, "Yes?" Her voice was soft. Not the voice he recognized.

Aang whispered. "Look at me." She slowly looked up at him. An idea struck him. "Now turn to face me." Her brows furrowed but then she moved so she was straddling the vanity seat. "Now trust me." He said softly as he wiped her tears away.

He picked up her make-up brush. Her eyes widened, "Oh Aang..." Nerves laced her tone. Aang sighed, "Katara please; trust me." She bit her lip before finally relaxing and leaning into him.

"Start with the liquid make-up first." She said softly. Aang grinned. It took a few prompts from Katara and a instances when he caught her trying too look at herself but after about half an hour Aang was finished applying make-up and doing her hair.

"All right, I'm not trying to say that you aren't beautiful, but I'm hoping this will make you feel better." Katara smiled sadly at him and turned to the mirror.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd accentuated her eyes beautiful, her hair he'd style so it was hanging loose but her hair loopies were clipped into her bun. She felt beautiful again.

"Aang-" Aang couldn't help but rush in, "I'm sorry if this hasn't worked, I was only trying to make you feel beautiful and after what those girls said I-" his explanation ceased suddenly.

Katara had leant forward and kissed him. He relaxed into her. She broke away smiling, her hands going to cup his jaw line. "Thank you." She whispered. Katara usually only wore make-up when they were attending parties or formal dinners, Aang knew she always felt more pretty when she wore it and his assumption had being right.

They both turned and looked into the mirror, the candle light casting a golden glow over them. Aang took Katara's hand and kissed the back of it. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

Katara's interest pipped, "Really?" She seemed better but he could still see the lingering damage the girl's had done. Aang nodded enthusiastically and stood taking her by the hand.

"First we have to make dinner." Katara smiled and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen. They'd made dinner together many-a-times before and they'd formulated a rhythm which they both moved at happily. As the moved about the kitchen and the delicious began wafting in the air.

Aang groaned happily, "That is smelling sooooo good." He said as he strained the rice. Katara grinned at him as she spooned the vegetarian strew into bowls.

Aang lead her outside and they sat on the balcony and ate from the small table. Aang caught her starring across the city at the bay. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She said absently. Aang smiled, "Yes." He said whilst looking at her, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

She looked back at him and blushed to see him staring. "I was taking about the bay." Aang replied, "Oh...yes it is." Ideas were forming in his head.

Katara sniffed the air and leapt up. "The pie!" She rushed inside. Aang chuckled and cleared the table taking everything back inside. He returned to the table with her as she held the hot pie in gloved hands and two spoons and a knife. She sat down and placed the pie on the table. "How big?" She asked.

Aang contemplated for a moment before picking up the pie, "Come here." She stood and he set the pie on the balcony. Katara leant beside him and gave him a spoon. They ate quietly enjoying the pie. "Just as good as Gyatso's you've really outdone yourself." He complimented. Katara blushed and nudged him softly.

Aang finished most of the pie. He groaned happily, "That was a gooood pie." Katara smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." She picked up the metal tin and spoons and began to walk away. "You're coming back?" Aang asked. Katara smiled, "Yes, I'm just putting these in the kitchen." Aang smiled, "Good."

Katara put the dishes on the sink and walked back to where Aang was sitting on the balcony. He looked up and smiled at her. He floated of the balcony and landed in front of her. "Katara." She smiled, "Yes?"

He got down on one knee, "No words can describe what you mean to me. You awakened me in this life more than once, your love, your generosity and kindness are only a few reasons why I want this." Katara couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm only sorry this took so long." He produced a box and lifted the lid. Inside was a round pendant with a symbol engraved of a crescent moon facing downwards towards lines symbolizing air. Through the half moon was a thin long golden oval.

She picked it up and examined it. "Aang's it's beautiful."

He smiled and asked her, "Will you be my wife?" Tears fell down her smiling face, "Yes." Aang grinned and stood, happily draping the necklace around her neck. It came to rest just at her breasts.

She hugged Aang tightly who gladly reciprocated. The broke apart and kissed. Aang pulled away. "Tomorrow we're going to build/make it." Katara furrowed her brows. "Make/build what?" She chuckled. Aang smiled, "Air Temple Island, a place where you and I can be together without all the trouble."

Katara smiled happily.

The next day her, Aang and Toph got on Appa and flew over to an area out in the bay. "This spot good?" Toph called again. Aang narrowed his eyes and looked around and moved them a bit further away. "Here." He announced.

He and Katara jumped off into the water making it part and clearing a large section free of water, holding it like a large pool around them. "Okay Toph!" Toph jumped over the edge bringing a section of earth to catch her.

She landed, "Ick this earth is soggy." Aang and Katara chuckled. "Anytime now Toph." Katara said as they held the water back. Toph squared her stance and suddenly the ground beneath them shifted upwards. When the stopped, they released the water and it lapped at the new beach bellow the looked around, the Island was quite large. "This is amazing Toph." Toph grinned, "I know."

Air Temple Island was completed within a few short weeks thanks to Toph and Aang. When Katara finally went back, she'd being caught up keeping Republic City going whilst construction went on, she gasped. Buildings were now erected with blue rooves, a large temple stood, the ground was leveled,a stone path leading up to the main area of the temple and a dock were now present, Bison caves were present as were training areas and forest now was evident.

Aang rushed up too her, "Morning sweetie." He kissed her cheek and grinned as she gazed around in awe. "Aang this is amazing!" His arm went around her waist. "I'm glad you like it." They were wedded on the Island only a month later. It was just a small event with close friends and family.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and a large number of air acolytes moved onto the island. It was exactly what they had dreamed, peaceful, functional and far away from the drama's Republic City.


End file.
